


15 сентября 2018

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: После событий «Войны бесконечности» Стив получает возможность совершить путешествие во времени и изменить прошлое. Вместо того, чтобы просто предотвратить атаку Таноса на Землю, он решает вернуться дальше — в 3 января 1944 года. Это позволяет ему исправить кое-что еще.История о том, что происходит семьдесят четыре года спустя, в кафе через дорогу от штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а.





	15 сентября 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15th September 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220304) by [Tillthewheelsfalloff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff). 



Семьдесят четыре года.  
Семьдесят четыре счастливых года.  
Стив прожил каждый из них в благодарности за то, что Баки — рядом. За то, что они оба были живы, здоровы (для своих ста лет) и с четырьмя руками на двоих. 

Стиву было странно проживать двадцатый век, наблюдая, как впервые происходят события, о которых он уже знал; видеть появление новых технологий — и удивлять окружающих их немедленным освоением. Во второй раз используя компьютер перед кем-либо, кроме Баки или Пегги, он постарался быть осторожнее.

Он должен был рассказать Пегги правду — для уверенности, что она с помощью Щ.И.Т.а уничтожит Тессеракт, но посвящать в это Баки не планировал. Однако Стив не смог бы лгать ему всю жизнь. Поэтому, когда война закончилась и они с Баки пропали с радаров общественности, он рассказал обо всем и ему.

Они тихо проживали свою жизнь в собственной квартире в Бруклине. В день, когда заключение брака между ними стало возможным, Баки задал Стиву вопрос, а тот расплакался и ответил: «Да».

Дня первой атаки Стив ждал затаив дыхание. Он был слишком стар, чтобы участвовать в бою, его тело ослабло, а тело Баки — и того больше. Но если несмотря на его действия Танос появился бы — Стив был готов приложить все имеющиеся силы для помощи миру.  
Однако ничего не произошло.  
Солнце взошло, солнце село.  
15 сентября 2018 года. Стив взял такси до кафе через дорогу от штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а и прибыл на место ровно в 11:30.  
Она уже была там, держала в руках чашку кофе и, мягко улыбаясь, смотрела в окно.  
И выглядела так же, как он помнил, вплоть до коротко подстриженных светлых волос. Стив шагнул в помещение, и Наташа подняла на него взгляд. Ее прекрасные зеленые глаза засияли, улыбка стала шире.  
Она встала, протянув руки навстречу, ножки стула проскрежетали по полу.  
— Стив Роджерс?  
— Вообще-то, Стив Барнс, — он заключил в объятия её маленькое тело, наконец почувствовав, что все правильно. Она пользовалась всё теми же сладкими духами.  
— Я знала, что ты справишься, — прошептала Наташа ему на ухо. — Ты был счастлив?  
Стив отстранился и улыбнулся ей:  
— Очень.


End file.
